


cold days

by thewerewolfswife



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewerewolfswife/pseuds/thewerewolfswife





	cold days

Harleen stood on the bus right by the door, trying not to fall. She was cold in the tight black tank top. She was squeezing between all the people standing, staring jealously at those who had a place to sit. Suddenly she caught the eye of Pamela that sat in the back. Harleen walked across the crowded bus, pushing through the mass of people. Somehow everyone sweated, despite the wind and cold. She sat next to Pamela, both of them huddled on one seat. A strong wind blew through the open bus window. Harleen shivered. Pamela's long hair whipped her face. Harleen reached one hand and moved the handful of red hair behind Pamela's ear. She paused. Pamela's green eyes stared into hers, saying everything she couldn't say with words. Harleen's hand moved to Pamela's neck, bringing her closer in. Harleen's heart beat fast, and she could feel Pamela's breaths. Suddenly she moved her hand and pulled away. "This is my stop" she mumbled, then suddenly got up and got off to the street, as the crowded bus leaves her behind.


End file.
